Letting Go
by YamiBakura77
Summary: <html><head></head>Arthur can't let go of Alfred...but Alfred says he's just trying to prove he can make it on his own. Will Arthur surrender and lose the American Revolution? Or will he force Alfred to stay?   USUK</html>


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia D:

**AN:** First USUK fanfic. I hope chu likes it!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>All was silent.<p>

Everything except for the fires of the final gunshots of the American Revolution in the background. Rained poured down all around the two people only known as Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones. The two representatives of England and America.

The silence was pounding in Arthur's ears. He knew he had lost. He had lost this war before it had even begun. All because he couldn't stand to see his little brother hurt..his Alfred..

All because of some stupid weakness. Arthur believed that he could stop Alfred without so much as hurting him, and that had been his downfall.

And it all started over Alfred's stupid decision to become independent. If he hadn't decided that, none of this would have started in the first place! But no..he had to...he had to just go and leave Arthur. Leave him behind after all he had done for him.

Arthur came back into reality, just staring at his little brother, no emotion showing in those emerald green eyes of his. Crystal blue orbs stared right back, both of them waiting to see who would make the first move. Who would take the first shot of probably what would be the last battle. Their armies stood behind them. The Redcoats and the Rebels.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Arthur spoke up. "I won't allow you to leave me like this, Alfred." he said somewhat coldly.

Alfred shook his head and sighed. "Arthur, I have to do this to prove.."

"No. Shut up. You aren't leaving. I won't let you." Arthur snapped before Alfred could even finish his sentence.

Alfred glared, actually glared, at his brother before crossing his arms. "I will. I gotta prove I have what it takes to be my own country, Arthur. Why can't you just let me do this?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO STAND ON YOUR OWN!" Arthur yelled, a mixture of tears and rain sliding down his face. "I. Can't. Lose. You."

Alfred blinked, shocked that Arthur had yelled at him. He had never yelled at him, not even when he had majorly screwed up by killing all of those Indians when he had first settled in the New World...

"Arthur. Just calm down. Please." he begged.

Arthur shook his head and grabbed his brother's wrist. "I won't allow you to leave..I won't.." And then he collapsed onto his knees, crying heavily. "I don't want you to go. Not after everything you and I have been through!"

Alfred stared at Arthur. Arthur? Crying? No..impossible..

He kneeled down so he was looking Arthur dead in the eyes. "Dude...calm down..it'll be ok. I'll be ok. I'll still be your brother, but I just gotta prove I can be like you, bro."

Arthur blinked up at him. "Like...me?"

"Yeah, like you. You're so wise and stuff. I wanna be like that one day, man. You just gotta get it through your head that I'm not a little kid anymore. I've grown up, and I need to learn to take care of myself."

"But..."

"No buts, dude. I can handle this." Alfred said softly.

Arthur looked at him, frowning, furrowing his eyebrows. "You don't quite understand how hard it is for me to let go..to see you..go.."

"Hey man, I'll still be around! I'm just not going to be New England anymore...naw..I'm going to be...America." He nodded and grinned.

"America? I...I like that.." Arthur said softly. He then looked up at Alfred with a feirce gaze. "Alfred..I surrender." he said, placing his musket down onto the ground in front of him. "You may leave. You may go and form your own country." As soon as those words were spoken, cheers exploded from the Rebel army, and the Redcoats set down their weapons. "Be careful, Alfred...please promise you will not do anything stupid."

"Man..you know I'm not the brightest person around.."

Arthur chuckled. "I believe you can do this. Just...please remember that I will always be here for you. I will never leave your side..ever..as long as you're here, then so am I..I love you, Alfred.."

Alfred grinned. "Hey..I love you too.." he said, helping Arthur up and pulling him into a tight embrace. "Always.."

"Yes, always.." Arthur agreed. "Always and forever...my brother..America."


End file.
